Years Later
by Brellanette Rocks
Summary: "I hate you, I never want to see you again-" Jeanette paused tears welling up in her eyes, "and we're done." she finished then ran out of the park. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this was something that I thought up in Disneyland and I couldn't wait to do it. So disclaimer the characters (Except my ocs) and most likely the ideas. So here we goooo.

"That's everyone in our graduating senior class." Mrs. Richie, the high school principal said cheerfully. "I will miss you all greatly, and then there's Alvin." She said joking around, she loved everyone, including Alvin.

"Hey!" Alvin yelled laughing.

"You're welcome Alvin." Mrs. Richie said laughing. "Well as much as it pains me to say, good-bye everyone." She said choking up, then she walked off the podioum.

"So, Britt, are you coming to UC Santa Barbra with me or not?" Alvin asked dipping his girlfriend.

"Yes, I'm going to Santa Barbra for you." She replyed kissing him on the lips.

"Good I don't want to miss you." Alvin said romanticly.

"Me neither." Brittany said winking.

"Theodore have you thought about where you're going to go?" Eleanor asked, she as well didn't know where she wanted to go yet.

"Uh, yeah I want to go to this cooking school in Paris." Theodore said.

"That's sounds amazing, would you mind if that's where I go to?" Eleanor asked politely.

"I'd love you to come with me." Theodore said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Yay!" Eleanor said before Theodore pulled her into a deep kiss.

"So we're both going to Juliard, right?" Monique asked her twin sister.

"Yeah, we both got scollarships, whoo!" Kaylee said fist pounding the air.

"Sick, wait where's Ty?" Monique said then looked around for her boyfriend.

"Yeah, where's Brett?" Kaylee said also looking for her boyfriend.

*At the park, 8:30 the night before everyone leaves for college*

"Jeanette, you're telling me that you're not going to Harvard with me!" Simon yelled outraged.

"I'm going to Juliard, Simon." Jeanette said quietly.

"Why are you just throwing your carrer away like that?" Simon said his voice still raised.

"I'm not throwing any carrer away, gosh darn it, I'm 18!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Jeanette, going to a performing arts school has nothing to do with academics, yes you are in fact throwing you're life away." Simon said upset.

"Simon, there are other things I like to do that don't involve academics." Jeanette said, voice raising slightly.

"You sound just like Brittany right now!" Simon yelled.

"At least Brittany is heared." Jeanette snapped.

"Yeah, but no one cares what Brittany says." Simon snapped back.

"So you're saying you don't care what I'm saying." Jeanette said upset.

"Nope, not one bit."

"So if I say something right now you won't care?"

"Not at all."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I hate you, I never want you see you again-" She paused tears filling in her eyes. "and we're done!" She finished and ran away from the park.

She ran as fast as she could. She knew Simon would probably be following her. It was true, she didn't want the see him again, for a long time. But there was something she forgot to tell him.

Okay how'd you guys like it? I'm not going to take to long on the next chapter. But the length of the chapter will depend on how many reviews I get. So review! And read my other stories to. Thanks guys! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but my ocs and my ideas. So let's go!

Jeanette sat on her couch watching television. It had been 7 years since Simon and Jeanette had seen each other. Jeanette left for Juliard, Simon left for Harvard, and the lost touch, just like Jeanette wanted. But now being 24 and alone made hert realize how much she missed him. She wish she could take it all back, and have gone to Harvard with Simon. But it was to late for second chances. Her alarm went off.

"Time to go to work." She said to herself and she walked down stairs to her bookstore that she owned. She unlocked the doors and fliped the sign from closed to open. The day dragged on very few people came by. The door opened for only the fourth time that day revealing a tall handsome man with jeans and a blue tee on. He had pretty well kept hair and black glasses. But Jeanette didn't look up.

"Um, excuse me do you happen to have any books by Darren Shan?" He asked. (A/N Darren Shan is my FAVORITE author of all time)

"Uh, yes I think we do." Jeanette said looking up.

"Oh thanks." He said.

"But you can't buy any books from here." Jeanette said bitterly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't sell books to jerks, rockstars, heartbreakers, or idiots." Jeanette snapped.

"I'm not going to be buyng the books for my brother."

"You have no idea who I am do you?" Jeanette asked.

"Should I?"

"Yes, you're such a jerk."

"Why? Oh my god." He said as realization struck him.

"What does god have to do with this?"

"Nothing, look I'm really sorry Jeanette." He said sincerly.

"Simon, sorry doesn't cut it, you yelled at me you said you didn't care what I say. Why would you now?"

"I was being stupid, Jeanette, please forgive me."

"Why, so you can go and hurt me again?"

"No Jean, seriously, I was being stupid I didn't want you to leave my side, and find another guy, and-"

"And leave you?" Jeanette said/asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Excactly, I guess you hate me and want me out of your store so I'l just get going." Simon said then he left the store. Jeanette stood there in shock then ran out of the store.

"Simon, wait!" Jeanette yelled but she was to late. She watched as he drove away. How could I be so stupid as to lt him slip through my fingers again, she thought as she went back inside. "Crap!" She yelled, she couldn't believe she forgot again. "I forgot to tell him about Ryan!"

Who's Ryan? Is it Jeanette's secret lover? How could Jeanette forget AGAIN? Anyway tell me how I did. So review. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was amazed at how many people reviewed with in a span of around 12 hours! My dream is to have this story be one of those stories that have like fifty reviews or something. That'd be cool. So please review and help me get those 50 reviews! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm still working on those fifty reviews! But I'm going to make this chapter longer. Get ready to find out who Ryan is!

"Ryan, dinner!" Jeanette called up.

"What are we having." A small voice rang out.

"Panda Express." Jeanette called rang back.

"Yay!" The voice rang again, then a small figure came running down the stairs.

"Okay so orange chicken, with white rice and a Dr. Pepper." Jeanette said reading off what Ryan got for dinner. (A/N That's what I always get from Panda!)

"Great!" Ryan said sitting down, Ryan had blonde hair and green eyes.

"So guess what tomorrow is?"

"My birthday!" Ryan squealed. She was turning seven.

"Want to know what I'm getting you?" Jeanette teased.

"I want to, but I'm not going to." She stated matter-o-factly.

"I know." Jeanette said hugging her daughter. More importantly Simon's daughter. (A/N For all of you who thought Ryan would be their son, your wrong jeanette alcantar miller got it right!)

"So, at school we had a substitute." Ryan said casually.

"Guy or girl?"

"Guy."

"What was his name?"

"Mr. Seville." Jeanette almost screamed at the mention of that last name.

"Did you find out his first name?"

"No but he asked me what your first name was. So I said 'Jeanette.' and he said 'Oh my god.' and stuff."

"What class was it?" Jeanette asked suspisiously.

"Uh, home ec." Ryan said.

"Oh it was only Theodore." Jeanette whispered to herself.

"What mom?"

"Nothing."

Suddenly the door bell rang. Jeanette really didn't want to go and open the door to find some creepy salesmen, or worse, Simon.

"Fine, I'll get it." Ryan groaned and she trudged over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Ry, is Netta here?" 24 year old Kaylee said walking in with her 4 year old daughter and husband, Brett.

"Yeah she's in the kitchen." Ryan replyed motioning Kaylee, Brett, and Michelle (Kaylee and Brett's daughter I mentioned 5 seconds ago) to the kitchen.

"Hey Jen." Brett said waving to his sister.

"Hi Brett." Jeanette said with her mouth full.

"Gee, how long has it been since we've seen you?" Kaylee asked.

"Two whole days!" Ryan said dramaticly.

"Haha, hey did you know Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor are in town?" Kaylee asked sympatheticly.

"Yes, Simon came by the store, so I shooed him off before I remembered to tell him about 'you know who' right over there." Jeanette replyed grimly pointing in Ryan's direction.

"Oh, and Jen you forgot to tell us you didn't tell Ellie, Theo, Al, or Britt about Ry." Brett said.

"What, who are they?" Ryan piped up.

"Your aunts and uncles." Jeanette replyed then quickly turned away.

"My what!" Ryan yelled. Luckily the door bell rang rang before anyone could say anything else.

"I'll get it." Michelle said skipping over to the door. She opened it to find... Monique, Ty, and their 4-month-old son Bailey.

"Hi guys sorry about coming without notice but did you hear?" Monique said shifting her weight as she switched Bailey from her right side to her left side. (So she/I was holding him)

"About Simon and stuff?" Jeanette asked.

"Excatly." Ty blurted.

"Mama." Bailey rambled pulling Monique's hair.

"Ow! Darn it Bailey."

"Whoa, did Bailey just, speak?" Ty said astonished.

"Oh my god, he did! My baby said his first word!" Monique sqealed.

"Want to know what I think would be pretty scary?" Kaylee thought out loud.

"No." Ty said before laughing.

"No seriously, don't you think it would be creepy if Simon came and-"

"Murdered everybody!" Brett blurted.

"What are you five seriously, what if he came and rang your door bell? How awkward would that be?" Kaylee thought once again, out loud. As if on cue the door bell rang, again.

"I'll get it." Jeanette gulped and she went and opened the door.

Okay so... it wasn't the best chapter, but you gotta admit it was longer that my other ones. So review, and tell your friends to review! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! So I want NICE reviews. So if you are giving me mean reviews I will delete it or if you are signed in and give a bad review I'll just flat out report you. Understand. And thanks to everyone who gave me nice reviews, those mean a lot, a lot, a lot to me. So yay! I also would like you guys to tell your friends about this story and tell them to review! Please and thank you. Here we go, the disclaimer, I don't own anything but me, my oc's and my ideas, so here we go!

"Oh my god." Jeanette whispered under her breath.

"Jeez' thanks Jeanie oh my god right back at you." A woman a few inches shorter than Jeanette said sarcasticly.

"Sorry Britt, come in, I guess we have a lot to talk about." Jeanette said gesturing Brittany, Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor, and their kids into the house.

"Hey, family reunion." Brett said happily and Kaylee elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, that hurt."

"You're welcome now zip it I sense a cat fight coming on." Kaylee said excitedly.

"Wow, Kaylee, very mature." Monique said sarcasticly.

"So are you going to hug us or not." Brittany interuprted. "I missed you guys so much!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh who's this little cutie?" Eleanor asked Monique.

"This is Bailey, he's a few months old. Say hi to Aunt Eleanor Bailey." Monique said taking Bailey's hand and waving to Eleanor with it.

"He is so adorable!" Eleanor giggled.

"And who's this?" Brittany asked looking at Michelle.

"This is Michelle, my 4 year old version of Kay." Brett said, everyone laughed.

"Hi Michelle I'm your Aunt Brittany." Brittany said kneeling down to hug her niece.

"Wow, this is like a tree fest, sappy." A boy that looked about 8 said.

"Jack!" Jeanette exclaimed happily.

"Who are you?" Jack said uncomfertable when Jeanette began to hug him.

"I'm Jeanette, your aunt." She said after she stopped hugging him.

"Coolio."

"Mommy, I tierd." 2-year-old Beth said to Eleanor.

"Daddy, I'm kind of hungery." 5-year-old Jaymee said to her father, Theodore.

"Dada, Dada." 1-year-old Reilie Addison (A/N It's prounounced Riely or however you spell that and Reilie Addison is her first name.) giggled pulling Alvin's cap off.

"What Rie?" Alvin asked putting his cap on her head on throwing her up in the air, then to catch her.

"Girl, girl." Reilie said pointing to Ryan when she was back in her father's safe arms.

"Yeah, you'e right Addie, who is she?" Alvin asked turning his attention from Ryan, to Reilie, to Jeanette.

"I'm Ryan." She said shyly.

"Ryan, it's good to see you again it's been about, what 5 hours since I've seen you?" Theodore said smiling.

"So Ryan I'm your Aunt Eleanor, pr you can call me Ellie or Aunt Ellie, you know what ever you want to."

"Okay, um, Aunt Ellie." Ryan said timidly.

"Jeez' she sure is a lot like Jeanette." Brittany said.

"Oh no, that's only because she doesn't know you all to well, after a while she'll get to be like her father." Kaylee said piping up after being quiet for so long, 5 minutes.

"Really, who's the dad?" Alvin asked still playing with Reilie Addison.

"One heck of a jerk." Ryan mumbled.

"Oh my god the dad is a jerk." Alvin exclaimed putting Reilie on the counter.

"Wow really" Brittany asked picking Reilie up because she was starting to cry, Reilie stopped cry as soon as she was in her mother's arms.

"Didn't you hear her she said 'One heck of a jerk' after I asked who the dad."

"So you're saying her dad is a jerk?" Monique asked upset she didn't like talking about Simon in a bad way, Simon was the brother who always looked out for her.

"No Ryan did." Alvin said. "Well what kind of jerk, Theodore kind of jerk-"

"Hey!" Theodore exclaimed.

"When I say Theodore kind of jerk that means not a jerk at all." Alvin explained, Theodore nodded. "Or jerk as in Monique's old boyfriend Jared, kind of jerk?"

"Jared, huh, Vegas Jared?" Ty asked inching closer to Monique.

"Yeah, but we were 10." Monique said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Monique said before they started to kiss.

"Awk." Kaylee started.

"And word." Brett finished and they all started to laugh.

"Turning our attention back to Ryan." Brittany said. "Jeanette, who is Ryan's father?"

"Well, uh, um, uh, hey who wants fortune cookies?" Jeanette said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah fortune cookies!" Theodore and Eleanor exclaimed at almost the same time.

"Yeah, we might as well." Alvin shrugged.

"Okay the rules are after we take out the fortune we have to say our fortunes out loud in this order: Brittany, Alvin, Eleanor, Theodore, Monique, Kaylee, Brett, Ty, Me, then Ryan." Jeanette said and they all took out their fortunes.

"Okay, mine says 'A question asked will be answered in short time' okay." Brittany said reading the little piece of paper.

"K, mine says 'A variety of good fortune awaits' whatever." Alvin said then put the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Yay my turn, mine says 'A new family member will be discovered soon' weird." Eleanor said.

"Mine says, 'A loved one will have very exciting news' I wonder..."

"Okay, 'Adopt new habits and good things will happen' that's what mine says."

"Mmm k, 'If you have to much fun tonight it may wind up better than you imagined' Wednesday, Thursday, Friday." (A/N Wednesday, Thursday, Friday means WTF.)

"Okay, 'Have to much fun tonight' I think the fortune cookie has spoken, Jean would it be alright if Michelle stayed the night here?" Brett asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jeanette said awkwardly, and Kaylee and Brett ran out of Jeanette's house to their own.

"Oh my god, you guys know what they're going to do right?" Alvin said.

"No, I don't get it." Theodore said and Eleanor whispered in his ear. "Oh, ew."

"Okay let's see, 'Live on the edge try old and new things' what?" Ty said.

"Okay my turn, 'The things you regret saying won't matter for the one you regret leaving behind will do anything for you' wow." Jeanette said quieting.

"Um so mine says, 'The one you wish you knew will come tomorrow' Tom Cruise is coming tomorrow!" Ryan exclaimed and they all laughed.

"Mama, tierd." Reilie Addison said.

"Well the baby has spoken, but wait who is Ryan's dad?" Brittany asked.

"Um, well, Simon is the father." Everyone gasped except Monique, Ty, and the kids.

Okay so Like I said before, NICE REVIEWS! Oh and Ryan didn't know Simon was her dad. So the fortune cookies will play a major role in the upcoming chapters so beware. Okay so Review, not flames, but nice reviews. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Well I've been out of it for the past week. For all of you actors and actresses out there you know how stressful tech week is! Plus homework, soccer, school, and to top it off student council elections. (Which went by smoothly, I'm treasurer!) Well anyway I don't own like anything! My Oc's and my ideas are mine so steal them! Grr!

"Goodmorning Ryan!" Michelle greeted as soon as Ryan opened her eyes.

"Hi Mickey." Ryan said sleeply.

"Are you still tierd Ry?" Michelle asked.

"Kinda."

"Well maybe presents will wake you up! Happy Birthday Ryan!"

"Thanks Mickey Mouse!"

"Well whatta you waiting for, dinner?" Michelle asked with a smirk found on Kaylee when she was a child.

"Yes, I am Michelle thanks for noticing." Ryan said sarcasticly, it almost sounded like one of Simon and Kaylee's small fights.

"Well I can't wait that long." Michelle fake-whinned.

"Haha, let's go."

"Wait, what time is it?" Michelle asked, since she was four she still couldn't read time. (A/N Inless it's a digital clock, I can't either.)

"11:30. Oh my god it's 11:30!" Ryan exclaimed and they both rushed downstairs.

"Jeez' you two are just like, wind or something. Whew!" Alvin said.

"Did you guys sleep over or something?" Ryan asked as she sat down.

"No, we just woke up normally, except for Brittany, she's still at Mo's." Eleanor said.

"Well where did you two sleep?" Ryan asked Eleanor and Theodore.

"Well, we moved here a few days ago. So we were in our own beds." Eleanor said sweetly.

"So happy birthday Ryan!" Jeanette exclaimed and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom, I, can't, breath." Ryan managed to say.

"Sorry honey! Now go get dressed and you can open your presents."

"K mom!" She said before running up the stairs.

Things went on and on. People came and went. Eventually, around 3:30 pm Brittany came. It was about 8:45 when the doorbell rang.

"Okay who can seriously be coming!" Kaylee exclaimed. She came with Brett around 2 o'clock.

"Um, I don't know." Eleanor said awkwardly.

"Yeah, who..." Monique said equally awkward. Monique and Ty came and 12:35 along with Bailey.

"I'll get it." Ryan said and she opened the door to find a tall, handsome (chipmunk) man wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Hi can I come in?" He asked Ryan.

"Ugh, fine." She groaned and he walked in.

"Look Jeanie about yesterday-" He was cut off by Jeanette.

"I was being a jerk, and selfish." Jeanette said, he was flat out shocked.

"W-what? No, no, no, no, I was the jerk, I was stupid for waiting this long I mean you've probably moved on." He said and headed for th door. His hand was on the knob and before anyone could do anything he was out the door.

"Wait Simon!" Jeanette exclaimed and ran out of the apartment. She finally caught him.

"What?" He snapped. "Oh, sorry Jeanie, wait you probably don't like to be called Jeanie do you?"

"Yes, I still go by Jeanie, and there is someone I want you to meet, Ryan."

"Is Ryan your boyfiend?" Simon scowled.

"No." Jeanette laughed and brought him inside.

"Okay so who's Ryan?" Simon asked.

"Ryan!" Jeanette called and Ryan peeked her head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Ryan said with her mouth full.

"Come say hi to Simon." Jeanette instucted.

"Hey Simon." She said walking into the room.

"Hi, Jeanette who is she?" Simon said going into a whisper.

"My daughter." She smiled. His heart stopped, his brain melted, his world came crashing down.

"Y-your what?"

"Simon I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, I think we do." He said. She asked Ryan to leave, Ryan obeyed.

"Let's talk over here." She said and they sat down on some leather couches.

"Who's Ryan!" He exclaimed.

"Don't be mad."

"I swear."

"Ryan's my daughter, but you're the father."

"I'm her what!" Simon yelled.

"Okay remember that, you know night."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah."

"So I'm a dad?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Haha, yes really."

"Jeanette, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your carrer Simon."

"Jeanette, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes."

"Really?" He asked hurt.

"No not really."

"So then what do you think of me?" He asked after a long period of scilence.

"I still..." She trailed off.

"You still what?"

"I still love you."

Okay what did you think? I spent a long time on it. And I still want those 50 reviews! So please help me get those 50 by reviewing. Nice reviews please! Even if you have to lie! :D 


	6. Chapter 6

Come help me with my 50 reviews! Anyway, here comes another chapter, don't own nothing, but my characters and my ideas!

"So you really, love me." Simon asked uncertainly.

"As much as before."

"How much before."

"7 years ago before."

"Wow, did you ever hate me?"

"For about a day and a half." Jeanette said. "But by the time I realized I was wrong, you were gone, I was gone."

"That sounds like one of those sad romantic chick flicks Brittany watches." Simon said nervously.

"We're talking chipmunks, for gosh sakes, anything is a frickin' movie." Jeanette said laughing.

"True..." Simon said trailing off.

"So I'm guessing you hate me." Jeanette said flatly.

"Do you really think that I would move all the way from Michigan, to California if I hated you?"

"Maybe." Jeanette said smiling.

"So, I love you Jeanette." Simon said.

"Wow never thought I'd ever hear that ever again form anyone."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm a nerd, with no cordination, and a daughter who looks more like you than me."

"She has green eyes."

"But she's blonde, acts like you, talks like you, and critizies like you."

"How about you bring her in."

"Fine," She said, "Ryan!" she called. Not to much later Ryan ran into the room.

"Yeah?'

"This is Simon."

"And?"

"Tell Simon about yourself."

"K." She turned her direction towards Simon. "I'm Ryan Alexandra Miller, I'm seven years old 6 minutes, my favorite color is blue, I love to sing, I love chinese food, and I lack a father."

"Wow."

"No you don't Ryan." Jeanette said sweetly.

"I don't what?"

"You don't lack a father, anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Simon's your father."

"My real father, biological?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, hi Ryan." Simon said awkwardly.

"Cake time." Monique called.

"Thank you Aunt Monique."

"No problemo."

"Well, come on Daddy, if that's okay if I call you that." Ryan said.

"Don't mind at all." He said beaming. He couldn't believe how sweet and amazing his own daughter was, he loved her just as much as he loved Jeanette.

Okay sorry it was so unbelievably short but I tried to make it as long as I could. Okay so, review! All I need is ten reviews and blast off, I got me 50 reviews! ;D 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay ya'll know disclaimer, and stuff.

"So Simon were are you staying?" Jeanette said mouth partly full.

"Um, Monique's house." Jeanette looked over and glared at Monique.

"Hey Ryan look over there." Monique said taking Ryan into another room.

"What the?" Alvin muttered.

"It's Monique, who knows." Kaylee said strolling over to the cake for the second time.

"How many pieces of cke have you had?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"How many pieces have I had? Well I'm not the one who just found out that I had a daughter? Oh, snap." Kaylee protested.

"Shut up." Simon said. Fighting erupted.

"Wow." Brett and Eleanor said at the same time.

"Guys will you stop being twelve?" Ty asked annoyed.

"I"m not being twelve." Simon mumbled.

"Wow." Brett and Eleanor said at the same time...again.

"Ryan, can you come back in here?" Jeanette said. "Monique you to!"

"K!" Came Moniques voice. Everyone just rolled their eyes. Ryan sprinted into the room.

"Whas' up mom?"

"You and your dad need to learn a little more about eachother."

"Hey Jeanette there is something I need to ask you." Simon said leading her into the living room.

"Uh okay." Jeanette said stummbling over her words.

When they got there Simon started searching for the right words.

"Jeanette, when you said that you love me, did you really mean it?"

"Y-yes, of course."

Simon got down on one knee, Jeanette started hiccuping. "Jeanette, even after our fight I never stopped loving you, even during the fight, Jeanette that night I was stressed because there was something I was going to ask you. Jeanette, will you marry me?"

"Y-yes, of course yes, yes, yes!" Jeanette squealed.

"Yes? Really?" Simon said excited.

"Yes, yes!" Jeanette said and Simon slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"Ryan, can you come here?" Simon asked.

"Yeah?" Ryan said walking into the room.

"Ryan, l-look." Jeanette said so excited her hand was shaking when she held it out for Ryan to look.

"Oh my god!"

"God didn't have anything t do with this." Simon said Jeanette laughed.

"So, when?" Ryan asked.

"Probably in a few months." Jeanette responded Simon nodded in agreement.

"Great!"

Okay, so It was short and a little lame. But 7 more comments and 50 reviews! So please review! Only nice reviews please! Thanks! ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, two more reviews, and to be honest I'm kinda wanting 100 but I don't care. I'll try to make this longer but I have trouble with writing really long chapters and I also am not very good with details so bear with me.

Slowly, she walked down the isle, walked, and paused, walked, and paused, walked, and-

"Will you just hurry up already!" Alvin yelled from the groomsman spot. "Sorry." He said when he recived many glares.

Jeanettes white dress was beautiful, her hair was down and curled, her glasses were Simon's old blue glasses, so she got her borrowed and blue, and she was constantly tripping over her lavender high heels.

"Ow," Jeanette whispered as she tripped over her high heels again.

"Jean, are you okay?" Brett asked annoyed, Brett was the one giving her away. She now knew why none of her sisters picked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine let's keep going."

Finally, they got to the stand, sort of this. The preacher talked, and talked, and talked, to the point where Alvin fell asleep stanting up like a horse. Monique nearly screamed at the guy who was going on and on about presidents and Albert Einsten. Everyone was overjoyed when he went back to the vows.

"I do." Simon said, then let out a small sigh. The preacher began again talking about all of Jeanette's idols like Eleanor Rosevelt and Lucielle Ball. Everyone was starting to catch up on some sleep, until Ryan had enough of it and chucked some flower petals she found on the ground at the preacher and he began with Jeanette's vows.

"I do." Jeanette squealed.

"You may know kiss the bride." The preacher said, Simon and Jeanette shared a deep kiss. Then the preacher said, "Peace out." and did the peace sign to his chest.

"To the party!" Simon said everyone cheered and rushed out of the worlds most boring church. It was raining so when Simon carried Jeanette out bridal style she hid underneath his jacket.

When they got to the reception, everyone was shutting their umbrellas and found a place to sit. Simon and Jeanette where the ast people to enter. Simon was pretty wet, so was Jeanette. They sat at the front table. Everyone ate and talked and danced, then came time for the dad and daughter dance. Which was going to be Jeanette and Dave considering she had no father. Slowly the danced and then the song sped up until it was a rap song.

"Alvin!" Dave yelled.

"Okay." Alvin mumbled and changed the tape back to the original slow song. The two danced until the song was over. Then Simon took Jeanette's hand and the slow danced until the night was over, because they of course already had cake. It was time for them to head off for their flight to Hawii, where they would be spending the next two weeks for their honeyingmoon. (A/N I have no iidea how to spell that!)

"Bye" Came a chorus of voices as they drove off.

Two weeks later they came back and found Eleanor blown up like a balloon.

"The fortune cookie!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"A girl." Eleanor said proudly.

"When is she due?"

"Tomorrow."

"You've been pregnant for twenty-seven days and didn't tell us?" Jeanette said.

"Sorry, we didn't want you to be worrying about me during your homneyingmoon." Eleanor said simply with a smile. Which Jeanette returned.

"Then I need to tell you all something." Simon announced.

"Yes?" Everyone said.

"Ryan, Jeanette, and I are moving to Hawii." Simon said.

"What?" Everyone except for Jeanette said in shock.

"For the arrival of the baby on the way."

"You mean my baby?" Eleanor said.

"Nope, mine." Jeanette said and lifted up her shirt a little to show her slightly large stomach.

"Well we need to pack because we are moving tomorrow." Simon declared.

That's weird, eh? Coming back form Hawii only to move to Hawii the next day. Well it's what they want to do. So review, NICE please. 


	9. Chapter 9

In New York we will find a way to find a way to feel brand new big lights will inspire you! Sorry I'm in a singy mood, anywho I'M BACCCKKKK *Creepy music lights flicker* Anyway I don't own anything but me's plot line and OC's!

"All packed?" Ryan yelled up the apartment staircase. Several groans and moans filled the 4 in the morning air from many sleepy neighbors.

"All set, are you ready honey?" Simon asked rubbing his wife's enlarged stomach. He smiled at Ryan who was grossed out because of her annoying Uncle Alvin telling her where babies came from.

"Wait guys we've packed up to!" Brittany yelled from the top of the stairs. The same moans came through the walls showing the annoyance of the half-awake citizens of the apartments.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeanette asked raising her thin eyebrow.

"Moving with you." Alvin said nudging Simon in the ribs. While Simon groaned giving up the solitude of Hawaii with just his wife and children, all the neighbors began cheering and clinking glasses. "Where'd they get the glasses from they we're just,"

"Just give it up." Monique said shaking her head. "We just all got back together we're not getting split up so soon."

"Yeah, as much as I hate having to pay near a million dollars for a freaking sea-side home in Oahu, I agree." Brett said scowling, until Kaylee hit him in the back of the head producing a forced smile.

"We're opening up an Italian restaurant after the baby." Eleanor said holding her stomach while going down the stairs and directing Theodore down the stairs. "They told us last night that I'm really having twins so it'll be another six or seven days until they come."

"Well there goes my peace and quiet." Simon mumbled under his breath, glaring at Alvin who was smirking at him. "You…"

"Brittany's idea!"

"Hey!" Brittany yelped.

"Sorry I panic," He was curt off by a low bellow.

"Alvin!" Simon yelled tackling him to the ground.

"Oh um Si, this still doesn't change anything we already kind of bought the houses online so, yeah, tackling him won't change anything." Kaylee spoke up poking Simon in the back to keep him from tearing Alvin's arm off.

"You all just hate me don't you?" He groaned.

"Yup, you figured us out." Monique replied sarcastically receiving a glare from Simon. "Love you." She squealed protecting her face.

"Simon, there's nothing we can do about it, they probably already signed all of the papers and faxed them over." Jeanette said wrapping her arms from behind Simon's neck to the front of his neck. "Besides it'll be nice, then we'll already know people and we can all be social together."

"Yeah, right, you, social?" Simon said breaking it up sarcastically then he shut up meeting Brittany and Jeanette's death glare.

"Anyway," Ryan yelled over everyone, resulting in the continuous groans, "like you all were quiet over the years, yeah I'm talking to you Jake and Gloria I know what you where doing last night and it wasn't quiet!" She shouted in reply to the groans.

"That's not my side." Simon whispered to Jeanette.

"Yes it is, Alvin is high-fiving her right now." She responded watching Alvin and Brittany giving the nerdy couple's daughter a high-five each.

"Well any who, like I was saying, before some rude groaning neighbors interrupted me our flight leaves in two hours lets go!" Ryan yelled resulting in the same cheers and clinking. "Will you all just shut up?" She yelled at the wall then the rooms went silent. "Finally," she was cut off by a small glass cup clinking and she glared in the direction it was coming from. "Okay let's go."

Everyone stared at the wall preparing for cheers and clinks but Ryan made it clear there would be no more of that. So they all started heading off in the direction of the air port.

Okay ya'll that was this chapter! There'll be another one next and that might be the last chapter, MIGHT!


End file.
